Doctor Who The Wrong Hands
by Dannyj180202
Summary: The Doctor has been given a object of eminence power and he is tasked with protecting it. Will the Doctor be able to stop it from falling in to the wrong hands? Second Part in a few days.


Doctor Who: The Wrong Hands

By Daniel Johnson

The Doctor now has presented of a object called the angels gave to him to protect. The are people coming to take it from him but the Doctor is going to get rid of it to the Odd. .

"Doctor." the odd said as he walked into the room decorated in trees and stones.

He sighs and then turns.

"I think you know why I'm here" The Odd said without moving.

"I hear that you have the Artefact" he continued.

"How did you know that." asked The Doctor.

"I foresaw it" The Odd said.

"I've brought it with me. Do you want it?" Asked The Doctor.

"No Doctor this it is your problem to deal with." The Odd replied.

"I thought not but it was worth a try." The Doctor says as he gets closer to The Odd on the floor.

"The Daleks and the Cybermen are hunting it. I would be very careful."

"What shall I do with it then no one will take it." The Doctor said.

"I'm sorry Doctor I can't help but I will watch."The Odd then said.

The Doctor smiled at The Odds comment. The Doctor knew that he could not flog the Artefact to them so he bid farewell to him and left. The Doctor was out of ideas at this point. He tried to give it to the angels again but as the Doctor thought they declined his offer. He didn't know what to do he decided to send it to the right people. The Doctor was going to unwilling deliver it to unit.

The Doctor did just that. The Doctor landed the Tardis in the centre of the landing bay. It was a clear and dull space. The room was vast and the walls where clean however there was a few pipes trailing down the wall.

The Doctor landed and then he walked out. The room was clear. He walked to the door and opened it. There was a receptionist sitting at the desk. She watched as the Doctor when he passed. As he walked across the room she picked up the phone. By the time she started speaking The Doctor had already walked out the door. The next room was a complete contrast from what he previously saw. The room was full of items on display and the occasional glimpse of someone walking passed. The Doctor closed the door behind him. His eye moved from looking at the room to the man standing in front of him in a lab coat with his hand out waiting for The Doctor to shake it.

"I not shaking you hand." said The Doctor.

"Of course Doctor I understand I've came you show you round."

"You lead the way."

The Doctor is now lead through. He was bought up to a table that has three different objects on it. There are also little pieces of the objects on the table as well. The scientist walks to the table turns to The Doctor as he picks a object up.

"Do you know what this is?" The scientist said.

"That messes with gravity. You shouldn't have that power."

"Yeah it is a gravity splicer causing the gravity to change in a room. Great in a war zone."

"I know" The Doctor said and then stuck his hands in his pockets waiting for him to speak. The scientist said nothing but just looked at The Doctor.

The scientist then walked over to another table.

He repeated picking up a object and turning to The Doctor.

"Do you know what this is?" Asked the scientist.

"No" The Doctor replied. The scientist was happy that The Doctor didn't know.

"It can make a copy of anything and look identical to the original."

"And very useful right."

"Of course. The things we can do."

He then continued "I think that there working on a new feature that allows it to trigger on voice command but for now we just a have a remote. The scientist turns away from the Doctor to look for another scientist. During this time the Doctor slowly and gently pushed the technology towards him with a remote. He drops the two into his pocket as the scientist turns back. The Doctor doesn't know whether he saw him but the Doctor Carries on as if nothing happened. He leaves the building after that happened. He goes to the Tardis, walks though the door and goes to the console. The Doctor doesn't know where to go next. Unit is the best place to house the artefact however they won't take it as it is to dangerous. So then it falls to The Doctor. A idea is to track back to the Odd. This is what he did.

The Doctor storms into the Room. The Odd is in the same place as before.

"I'm back." said The Doctor.

"You couldn't get rid of it then."

"Yep."

"Take it and run." said the Odd.

"i can't run forever."

"You don't have a chose."

"I'll give it to them."

"Doctor you can't. Run like I said."

The Doctor leaves the room and begins to walk to the Tardis. He walked slowly to the Tardis. The Tardis I just in front of him. He doesn't go quickly or even at a walking phase. He makes it to the Tardis. Something is different and not right. The phone has a message on it.

The Doctor goes to the console and presses the button that causes the message to play. In the background of the message there was gun fire and explosions. A voice of a solder begins to speak over the explosions.

"Doctor... I've been told if we need help to call you.. and Doctor this is one of those times.. help us" The message then ends. The Doctor knows what he needs to do now. He pauses for a second and then pulls the lever in front of him to make the Tardis fly. The Doctor flew the Tardis to the facility where he was previously. The Tardis lands in the room against the wall. The was a battle taking place around the room. There where Cybermen shooting at the unit troops and the unit troops returning fire. The where shots flying around the room. The Doctor stepped out of this Tardis. He looked briefly around the room seeing the battle and then panicked at the fire heading towards him . The Doctor looked for somewhere to run too. He spotted a group of troops around a vehicle they were shooting from. The Doctor ran over to then dodging gunfire. The Doctor got round the truck.

"Doctor I'm so glad you came I can't do this anymore." said a solder in panic.

"Oh don't be a cry baby. Cry baby's always die. "The Doctor said.

"Seriously it won't help so stop ok because the only way you are going survive is by fighting. There is other way. So come with me and fight or stay here and die. You choose but I'm going out there."

The Doctor then came out from the Vehicle. He realised that he was the only one that came out. He still had no choice but to fight the Cybermen where coming towards him he pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and then used it to shut down a cyber man. The solder still sat behind the vehicle however they where looking at each other and where very anxious. The Doctor on the other side of the Vehicle was still fighting by him self. The Doctor became surround cyber men. He was doing his best to hold them off but he is losing.

The truck was pushed out of the way. The truck revealed the solders with their guns in their hands. The truck revealed a few Cybermen. The soldiers shot at the Cybermen causing the Cybermen to be launched into the sky and then to land feet away on the floor.

"Thanks." The Doctor said with relief.

Over to the left the Doctor saw more approaching through a teleport.

"I think we should fall back" commanded the Doctor. The solder carried out his instructions and ran away. As they did two solders stayed back to take a shot on the new Cybermen. They then turned and followed again.

The Doctor stops and so does the troops. The side of the Cybermen also stop. The only people who are not in the lines are the Doctor and one of the Cybermen.

"Give is the artefact." The Cyber men said with no emotion.

"No!" the Doctor said bluntly.

"You will be deleted." the Cyber men replied.

"I don't care." The Doctor said bluntly.

"Give us the artefact." the Cybermen instructed again .

The Doctor then replied "I was earlier but know I've changed my mind. The artefact is mine. so I give you two choices .1 you leave, 2 I make you leave I don't mind which."

The Doctor eyes were drawn to a ship in the sky that just appeared in a flare of light. The ship was above the Cybermen. And was oval Doctor then decided to make a comment about what he sees.

"And look the clean up ship come to take the artefact out of my cold dead hands."

"The ship doesn't belong it us."

"If it isn't yours then who's is it."

The doors to the ship open exposing the Doctor greatest enemy.

"Daleks!" the Doctor cried.

The Daleks swarmed out of the ship making their way down to the Doctor. There were two of them. Two may not seem like a lot but only one will destroy the earth.

The Daleks land in line behind the Cybermen. They shoot the Cybermen in the back causing them to fall forward onto the floor. The Doctor is left stand against another line of enemies.

"I've said to the Cybermen and now I'll say it to you go or I'll..."

The Doctor see the Cybermen on the floor flinch there hand. The Doctor thought that they are waking up and they have just been stunned however he continued.

"I'll."

They Cybermen jump up together to take the Daleks by surprise. They turn to the Daleks and begin to fight them with their fists and their guns.

The Doctor takes this as a advantage to escape but before he does he finishes his sentence.

"I'll Stop you or they will"

He turns to the solders and states.

"Everyone run. get out the facility" which the Doctor and the troops did.

The Doctor thought that he had left things with the Odd badly and he should return to him to say that he is keeping the artefact

"My friend I've came back" The Doctor exclaimed as he jumped into the odds room again. The Odd was not sitting the middle of the room with his legs crossed as he was before. The Doctor saw the odd standing up facing away from him. The Doctor thought something was wrong. He should be praying however he was standing up. The Doctor believed something was wrong so he walked up closer and closer to the odd. As he walked closer the Odd didn't move. The Doctor began to lift his hand to place it on the odds shoulder.

The Doctor said seriously "Are you ok. I've came back to tell you that I haven't given it to anyone and I'm going to run with it till I have a better option."

The Doctor placed his hands on the odd. Suddenly the Odd turned. The Odd was not a Odd any more. It was a Dalek in an odds body. There was a Dalek eye stork coming from his head. The Doctor looked on shock at the realization that his friend was dead and taken over by a Dalek.

The Doctor backed away from the Odd and it came closer to him.

"No no what happened to you. I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

"Give me the artefact." said the Odd robotically.

"You want the artefact well you can't have it."

"Then we will take it by force."

The Odd marched towards the Doctor and the Doctor walk backwards. The Odd lifts his hand up in the air in a straight line. Through the skin out burrowed a Daleks weapon.

The Doctor saw this and realised that there is nothing he can do. He began to back away from him. But before he did that he looked in the Daleks eye and stated

"You want the artefact well I'm coming to give it to you." The Doctor then left quickly.

The Doctor gets into the Tardis and fly's out of the atmosphere to see a ship that he saw earlier. He knew that they would be near as they killed the Odd. The Daleks had 7 ships in there fleet. So the Doctor flew to them.

The Doctor landed in empty part of the ship. He got out with the artefact and walked outside. The Dalek ship he walked into had arched doors inside there was nothing. A Dalek entered the room and said.

"Follow." The Dalek then left the room the way that he came with the Doctor trailing behind him. The Dalek took the Doctor into a different room. The new room had more Daleks in it and there was also consoles there the Daleks are working. .

Two Daleks stand behind the Doctor. The Doctor then comments about this.

"Are these two really necessary?"

"It is for you not to betray us on your promise." a Dalek said as he moved in front of the Doctor.

" But I've came to give it to as I promised. " he reaches into his pocket and begins to take out the artefact out. The artefact I revealed out of his pocket and the Doctor lifts his and for them to take it.

One of the Daleks turns away and speaks to something hidden away.

"you can do the honours."

Out of the dark emerged a black Dalek body and this one had silver balls stuck to the side. As the Dalek came out of the shadows a control panel emerged and a human body. The wrinkled face with only one eye emerged out of the darkness. The Doctor knew who this was as he has met him before. It was Davros the creator of the Daleks.

The Doctor still had his hand out with the artefact Which Davros took out his hand as he went past.

Davros lifted the artefact high, smiled and spoke.

"The artefact is ours, world domination has begun."


End file.
